The Revolutionary(I), the Commander(N) and the Pirate King(L)
by DoubleM7
Summary: One PieceXNarutoXBleach crossover. The I.N.L Pirates: Ichigo was shot down by the tenryuubito, but is he dead. Ace sets sail in honor of his 'dead' brother to fulfill their promise. Luffy joins shortly after, jump starting the events of this story! No pairing. Will not include any OC. Will follow One Piece skeleton but alot of changes and surprises!
1. Prolouge

**Diclaimer: I do not own One Piece, Bleach, or Naruto**

* * *

**Kurosaki D. Ichigo**-A young aspiring pirate

A young boy sailed inside a small fishing boat, flying his jolly roger, a skull with a mask on it and two blades for the crossbones. He just escaped the grasp of his parents, nobles of the new world, as of right now he was free. The young boy was still near land, waving at his companions who he grew up with. There was Luffy, who cried at the sight of his brother leaving, then their was Naruto, the son of the Pirate King, who was only hugging Luffy.

"Ichigo you son of a bitch! I better meet you in the Grandline! Damn it!" Naruto yelled on the top of his lungs.

"Yeah bastard!" Added Luffy who wiped away his tears.

"I'll see you guys soon! Better keep our promise!" Yelled Ichigo back to his brothers. Kurosaki D. Ichigo, Uzumaki D. Naruto, and Monkey D. Luffy were completely unrelated, yet they were brothers. They grew up together in the hands of Dadan, a mountain bandit. "I." Which stood for Ichigo.

"N." Yelled Naruto.

"L." Yelled Luffy.

"Pirates!" The trio yelled in unison, surprising everyone that saw their little outburst.

"Oh look a giant ship, I better get out of the way or I'll get squashed." Ichigo tried to maneuver his small boat, but couldn't. Whoever was on board the giant ship shot at him, causing his ship to set on fire. "What the hell, why would they fire at me?" Ichigo wondered, but it was too late, as the world noble fired at his ship once more.

"NOOOOO!"Yelled Naruto and Luffy at the same time. They just watched their brother's boat explode, all because he got in the way of the noble. The people clapped, enjoying themselves at the sight of the world noble.

"I'll kill them, I'll-" Naruto could not finish his sentence as he was knocked out by a strong presence. Luffy was also knocked out.

"Damn brats, causing me trouble." An elderly man hoisted the brothers on his shoulder trying not to get noticed.

"Hey isn't that 'The Fist' Monkey D. Garp?" Said a random bystander.

-Unknown time after the explosion. Estimated, about thirty minutes.

Ichigo was floating, he felt himself floating. He opened his eyes for only a moment and saw that the island was going farther and farther away. 'Come back island..' His eyes shut once more as the salt water was hitting his face. Ichigo was at the mercy of the ocean, his only life support was the small piece of wood that was carrying him. 'Damn is this how I die, sorry I could not keep my promise Naruto...Luffy...'

The current picked up, carrying the small boy away from the island, so far that he could not even see it anymore. 'Damn.' Was all the boy could think. He was dead, he knows it. It was only a matter of time before he gets eaten, or worst, die of starvation, dehydration. He would only close his eyes for a moment, just a small nap.

-An hour after passing out

It must have been hours before Ichigo woke up, he felt a cool breeze brush over him. So he looked up, a giant warship was above him.

"Sabo be careful!" Yelled someone from the ship. 'What the hell'

"Yeah I got it, don't lecture me Ivankov-san" The man who was slowly dropping from a rope must have been Sabo. Ichigo was pulled up by the man and gingerly placed on deck. "What the hell is this kid doing in the ocean."

"It looks like he's was on a fire accident." Said Ivankov, who twirled randomly at each word.

"What is the commotion out here?" Strong, that was all Ichigo could think, the man, whoever just spoke, was really strong.

"Dragon-san! We just saw this boy floating on the ocean by himself. We couldn't leave him out there!" Explained the Sabo guy.

"Sorry Sabo, I'm not irritated at you. I'm irritated at my father for not letting me see Luffy. I just got off the den den mushi. We sail all this way and he just tells me no. That damn old man." Ichigo sat up at the mention of one of his brother.

"Luffy...You know him?" Sabo could barely muster any words, but Dragon understood.

"Yes, he's my son, how do you know him?" Dragon approached the boy, calling for one of his men to get some water.

"He's my brother..." With that, Ichigo passed out, he was exhausted.

-Seven hours later

Yet again, he felt that he must have been sleeping for hours, but this time, instead of the cold ocean water, he woke up in a comfortable bed.

"What..." Ichigo began.

"Oh you're awake! Hey everyone the boy is awake." Exclaimed the man named Sabo, he was familiar with his voice.

"How long have I been asleep?" Asked Ichigo as he slowly sat up.

"Seven hours, we thought you'd never wake up. Thank goodness Kuma retrieved most of the exhaustion in your body." Sabo was standing up, checking that the young boy was okay.

"Kuma? Huh?" Ichigo was confused. Who was this Kuma fellow and how did her remove his fatigue.

"Bartholomew Kuma, he's a revolutionary commander. He has this cool devil fruit ability that allows him to do all sorts of cool stuff. He used one his ability by removing your fatigue and placing it somewhere else..." Sabo immediately placed his hands in his mouth.

"Revolutionary? Wait placed it to someone else, who...?" Ichigo asked.

"Well revolutionaries are a group of people who oppose the World Government. We know all the bad things they did and here we are. As for the one who took all your fatigue, Dragon-san took it."

"I...I'm a noble...I don't think you guys want me..." Ichigo was glad that the Dragon guy took his fatigued, but he had to come out clean, he liked this people, but he didn't want to lie to them.

"Who? You? No worries, I'm sure Dragon-san won't mind." Right on cue, everyone rushed to see the new face of their ship. Ivankov was there, and also was a bear looking guy who carried a bible, then their was Dragon and a few other people he did not bother to look at.

"Ah you're awake, tell me boy, what is your name." Asked Dragon.

"Kurosaki, Kurosaki D. Ichigo."

"Tell me boy, do you want to be part of the revolutionary. I know about your heritage, I know why you were floating in the ocean." Ichigo was surprised at what the man said, how could he know. And like the Dragon guy read his mind, he continued "I have eyes everywhere my boy, specially those space monkeys." Well, he would have to be satisfied with that reply for the time being.

"I...hate the nobles, I hate the World Government. All they do is lie, and steal, and protect those weak tenryuubito as if they are gods. I really hate them." Ichigo was crying, for some odd reason, it felt right to cry.

"Hush hush now my boy." Ichigo had to double take, the Ivankov cross dresser guy just turned into a woman and hugging him. Her breast rubbed against his face, it was creepy.

"Well then that's your answer, welcome to the Revolutionary Army Kurosaki D. Ichigo!" Exclaimed Dragon. "To start your training as a revolutionary, you and I will go on a training trip!"

"Wait can I see my brothers first?" Asked the excited Ichigo.

"I'm sorry Ichigo, but for now, the world has to know you are dead, so that the World Nobles, specially your father, will not hunt you down."

"Oh I see, well I'll see them one day and they will see how strong I've become!"

"That's the spirit!"

-Ten Years later.

It has been ten years, and Ichigo found himself in the infantry once more. He had been training personally with Dragon for the past ten years and it wasn't a fun experience. He carried a sword with him, a blade sword that ate one of the artificial devil fruits created by Dr. Vegapunk. He himself ate a devil fruit but he doesn't want to think of it at that moment. He wore a black robe like outfit that he defends, is not a dress and is very comfortable for combat. His orange hair remained as spiky as always.

"When you get better, I want you to train with the others, I have a place to go to. Ivankov, Kuma, and Sabo will be your main mentor they should be in the main base. If Dr. Vegapunk, Crocodile, and Jinbei come by, they will also help."

"Who the..." Ichigo was getting confused by all the new names, with his personal trip with the revolutionary leader, he met some of the commander of the revolutionary leaders, but never the last three he mentioned.

"Oh yes, I never told you about our marine spies during our trip didn't I?" Dragon laughed in a similar way that Luffy would, how annoying to be reminded of his brother. "Well Dr. Vegapunk is a scientist who post as a spy in the world government. He develops their weapons but we know their technology so we are always one step ahead of them. Crocodile and Jinbei post as schibukai, or warlord, to spy on the activities of the government. They have to act like pirates so at times, we do not bother with their operations. Jinbei is much nicer, for the lack of better words, than Crocodile in his methods of piracy. Crocodile really plays his role well but when all is said and done, he is loyal to our cause."

"One last question Dragon sensei."

"Yes Ichigo?" Dragon was scratching his head at forgetting to tell Ichigo about the other commanders in their little ten year training trip.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to visit my son. I have a feeling he'll be in some trouble when he gets to Louge Town."

"The town where Namikaze D. Minato was born and died?"

"Indeed."

"Well goodluck sensei."

"Come now Ichigo, I'm the most dangerous man in the world, I don't need luck."

* * *

-4 Years since the Ichigo incident.

**Uzumaki D. Naruto**-A young aspiring pirate.

Four years has passed and Naruto was ready to set sail, the Ichigo incident was still fresh in his memories. Naruto's outfit consisted of an orange tracksuit with blue on the upper shoulders area as well as around the waist, a white swirl with a tassel on the left side, a red swirl crest on the back, a large white collar, orange pants,and blue sandals.

"Don't go Naruto."

"Shut it Luffy, I'm going ahead but you will catch up to me eventually right?" Naruto patted the head of his brother.

"Okay Naruto! But I'll get a bigger bounty than you."

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that. Hey Luffy.."

"Yeah Naruto?" The boy looked up to his older brother.

"For Ichigo alright?"

"Yes for him, for Ichigo." The two had their final embrace and Naruto set sail, chasing his destiny.

-Two Hours since departure

"Damn it, I'm lost." Naruto was floating aimlessly trying to find his way to land. He just hoped the sea would bring him somewhere cool. So he closed his eyes for a nap and woke up with a yell.

"Out of my way!"

"Huh." Naruto was still a bit drowsy, then he heard a sound, tud.

"What the hell! Why'd you hit my ship!" A grown man woke Naruto up, he had fire dancing on his shoulder. The man wore an open-front shirt, that burned off in his frustration. He wore black boots, black knee-length shorts with an eyelet-studded orange belt, and a blue pouch belted around his left leg.

"Sorry, but I was sleeping." Naruto smiled at the man.

"Ah damn, alright it's fine whatever." The man said, sitting back down on his boat.

"So, you're lost too huh?" Naruto said to the man.

"What kid? How'd you know?"

"Because I assumed that you were...and I'm lost too."

"Ha! Well looks like we have something in common. Tell you what, let's sail together for sometime see if we can figure out where we're going."

"Okay!" Exclaimed Naruto, happy he would not be lost anymore.

"What's your name kid?" The man turned around to grab something from his bag, Naruto noticed a big tattoo on his back, purple bones formed in a cross behind a purple skull with a white mustache.

"I'm Uzumaki D. Naruto. Yours?"

"I'm Portgas D. Ace."

-Seven days later

"Pops! I'm back!" Exclaimed Ace as he ran toward the old guy, hugging the man. "I brought back this boy, his name is Naruto."

"Gurarara! A boy! You know we don't take kids on this ship! Especially kids that wear orange! Gurarara" Exclaimed the old guy. This enrage the young boy.

"Hey! I'm no kid, I'm strong you know. My name is Uzumaki D. Naruto!"

"Oh really yoi?" Another man joined the people on deck and stood beside the giant guy. "Hey Pops, I think this kid needs to be tested."

"Oh you think so Marco? Well why don't you test him then?" Said another person who joined the trio, he was bigger than the Marco guy or Ace.

"Hey hey, don't beat up the kid just yet, give him a chance, you never know, he could be one of our commanders one day?" Defended Ace.

"Alright my boy, but you are in charge of this kid got it?" Said the old man.

"No problem Pops, I bet you he'd grow on you Jozu! Even you Marco!"

"I bet you he won't you!"

"Yeah no way, we'll probably have to eat this kid soon." Teased Jozu who pretended like his was eating something while looking at Naruto.

'What the hell did I get myself into...' Thought Naruto.

-Six Years Later

"I have something important to tell you.."

"Go on then Naruto"

"I am the son of the disease Pirate King, Namikaze D. Minato." Naruto held his head down, afraid that the identity of his father would cause Whitebeard to reject him.

"The sin of your father is not your sin my boy, I knew that already! Gurara. Now you said you had something important to tell me?" Exclaimed Whitebeard.

"Well...I accept Oyaji, I accept your commander seat."

"Good! You were already my son before you accepted! I officially welcome you to the Whitebeard Pirates! Commander of the 4th division."

"Another thing Oyaji."

"What's that Naruto?"

"I would like to chase Blackbeard, for what he did to Thatch."

"Son, revenge is not an advisable path to follow. I've already told your brothers, No."

"Oyaji, please, I need to do this."

"Well then Naruto, I guess I have no choice, you may go! Be safe!"

"Aye Oyaki, with the Bushin Bushin no Mi, I'm unbeatable!" With that, Naruto boarded a small, but sturdy ship, and began his journey to capture Teach, or Blackbeard as he was now known.

* * *

-Ten years later after the Ichigo Incident.

**Monkey D. Luffy**-A young aspiring pirate

Ten years has passed and Luffy was looking at a bounty poster of his brother, Naruto.

**4th Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates**

**"Clone Man"**

**Uzumaki D. Naruto**

**300,000,000 Beri**

Luffy did not know how to top that, his brother was too strong and he was already sailing the Grandline. 'Damn it Naruto, showing off like usual, you'll see.'

"Have a safe trip Luffy." One of the villagers said to Luffy. He put on his signature straw hat and boarded his small raft.

"Yeah, I'm going to be the next pirate king after all!" Luffy then began his journey, to gather a strong crew and sail the Grandline.

* * *

**Yes! It's alive! My mind is playing this games of spawning ideas. So this is pretty much the structure of the story. I will not cover Luffy as much as I cover Ichigo and Naruto's journeys. Luffy will be the same with some minor tweaks here and there. **

**Do not fret Ace fans, he will still be in the story, but not as Luffys brother, unfortunately. Also Sabo will still be in the story.**

**Review Please?**

A little timeline for you all for this chapter

1. Ichigo was shot down by the tenryuubito - 0 hour

2. Ichigo is alive falls asleep. 30 mins

3. Ichigo woke up and saved by Sabo of the Revolutionary Army. 2 hours 30 mins

4. Ichigo woke up from passing out, joins revolutionary. 9 hours 30 mins

5. Naruto sets sail. 4 years

6. Naruto meets Ace. 4 years 2 hours

7. Naruto meets Whitebeard. 4 years 7 weeks

8. Luffy set's sail. 10 years

9. Ichigo returns from the trip with Dragon. 10 years 1 week

10. Naruto accepts 4th commander seat, chase after Blackbeard. 10 years 1 week 1 hour

Ichigo 26

Naruto 27

Luffy 18


	2. 10Years Later

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, Bleach, and Naruto.**

* * *

_Previously..._

_"One last question Dragon sensei."_

_"Yes Ichigo?" Dragon was scratching his head at forgetting to tell Ichigo about the other commanders in their little ten year training trip._

_"Where are you going?"_

_"I'm going to visit my son. I have a feeling he'll be in some trouble when he gets to Louge Town."_

_"The town where Namikaze D. Minato was born and died?"_

_"Indeed."_

_"Well goodluck sensei."_

_"Come now Ichigo, I'm the most dangerous man in the world, I don't need luck."_

**Kurosaki D. Ichigo**-Revolutionary Commander, Dragon's 3rd in Command

-1 weeks after the Lougetown incident

"Dragon! Welcome Back!" Yelled Ivankov as he twirled randomly once more.

"Yeah welcome back sir!" Sabo was also excited to see his boss back.

"Indeed it is nice to have you back." Bartholomew Kuma remained neutral with his tone, Dragon guessed that it was his happy tone.

Everyone was in the main meeting room, just conversing amongst themselves when Dragon suddenly appeared.

"Where is my little protige?" Dragon asked as he gave everyone a handshake.

"Kurosaki D. Ichigo is outside training with Jinbei." Said Kuma, Ivankov smacked him in the back.

"Kuma! Calm down a little, relax." Ivankov said and Kuma looked confused. The two continued to bicker, Sabo and Dragon took that time to leave.

"So Sabo, how are things? I've been gone for awhile."

"Everything is working accordingly sir, I heard of what you did in Lougetown, that was something else." They were nearing the training ground, where Ichigo and Jinbei were training.

"Well of course, you did not expect me to not see my son once? I had to see him before he went to the Grandline. After all, he did get himself in a situation that he could not get out of. He was going to get excuted so I sent down lightning, he was about to be capture by a marine but I flooded the two with my tornado. That boy needs his old man! Hahaha!" Explained Dragon, the duo were now watching Ichigo as he fought with the fishman. Dragon was impressed with the progress of his third in command.

Ichigo jumped back from an attack by Jinbei, he narrowly avoided his fist.

"You have to use all of your power if you wish to strengthen your swordsmanship. Your sword, Zangetsu,is an extension of your own body, despite it's artificial fruit ability, you still have to guide your weapon. Like water Ichigo, dance with your weapon." Jinbei began to guide some water in the air, moving as fluid as water.

"I'm trying Jinbei-sensei!" Ichigo began to swing his sword randomly, despite his ten year training with Dragon, he only practiced his swordsmanship once. His sword, Zangetsu, was given to him as a gift from acquiring the ability to use haki. When Ichigo asked where the weapon came from and how it could obtain a devil fruit ability, Dragon just said it was a gift from a friend, nothing more. As far as the ability of his weapon, it consumed the shing shing no mi, it was a spirit sword.

"I think we will have to train another day Ichigo, Dragon is back." With the words of Jinbei, Ichigo looked back and saw that his teacher was indeed back. He had a big grin in his face.

"Sensei! Welcome back!" Ichigo ran toward Dragon and stopped in front of him.

"I see you've been training. Good, because I'm sending you out on a mission."

"Really? Just me?" Ichigo was excited to finally go out on his first mission.

"No, you are to go with Sabo." Said Dragon

"When do we go?" Asked Ichigo.

"Right now, Sabo will fill you in."

"Alright thanks sensei."

"Be on your way now."

"One thing sensei."

"What is it Ichigo?"

"Thank's for saving Luffy." With that, Ichigo ran after Sabo.

-Two hours later

"Alright Sabo we've been travelling for almost two hours, can you tell me what we're doing." The duo were travelling by a medium submarine, hidden from the surface and incoming marines. Ichigo was confused at why they have enough seat for six people, two were already occupied by himself and Sabo, for who were the other four chairs?

"Okay Ichigo, we're going to the East Blue, I guess you can call it a recruitment mission." Said Sabo as he maneuvered the submarine. Ichigo looked out the small window of the submarine and saw a giant sea king.

"Alright, um who exactly are we recruiting...?" Ichigo was tapping the glass, trying to get the attention of the sea king. It wasn't his first time riding a submarine but he always wanted to get the attention of a sea king.

"Well, some old friends of Luffy. Friends is stretching it a little though. Maybe people he met but weren't in the best of terms with. Think of it like a trial recruiment." Said Sabo as he continued to drive, deeper and deeper they went.

"Oh...interesting..." Said Ichigo, it was going to be an interesting journey indeed.

-A weeks later

"Alright we're here on our first stop, welcome to Dawn Island! And we are going to Foosha Village to talk to Makino. You know she's part of the revolutionary and a great spy?" Said Sabo as he docked the submarine. The duo exited the sub and walked casually through the island, locating Foosha Village within minutes.

"So she's a revolutionary huh?" Ask Ichigo, finally waking up, he felt like he was still asleep. He really didn't want to be back here, this brought back too much memories.

"Yup! And she saw your brother grow up, Luffy." Explained Sabo as he walked inside a bar.

"Hello gentleman what can I get you?" Asked a pretty woman who had green hair. Ichigo remembered her, though he was still a child back then, he could never forget the big crush Naruto had for this woman.

"Can I get some green vodka with a hint of lime please?" Ichigo was confused, Sabo doesn't drink.

"I'm sorry gentleman, but I'm out of that, but if you can come back in the storage area with me, then you can help me look for some?" Ask Makino.

"Of course, a real gentleman will always help a lady." Sabo followed Makino into the storage room, Ichigo followed.

"Nice to see you Sabo, and Ichigo! I was surprise when they told me you were alive and with the revolutionary! I was so glad that you were safe, but I could not tell your brothers since Luffy's big mouth will probably reach the nobles and you father might look for you again." Makino hugged Ichigo and Sabo. The former was surprise at this, one minute she was a bartender and the next she knew everything about them.

"Alright Makino-chan, let's make this quick. We don't want anybody to get suspicious." Said Sabo.

"Okay, so as far as the people you are looking for. Conomi Island was where the fishman's were living for some time until Luffy beat them all up. I'm guessing they're somewhere here." Makino had a map out, pointing at where her spy network has last seen the fishmans. "As far as the first mate of the Don Krieg Armada, he should still be in Baratie's paying off his dept. Then the guy who Luffy beat up in Syrup island should still be near that Island, just keep looking, he's good at hiding. And finally former marine captain who imprisoned Luffy's first mate, he should be around here." Makino pointed once more in the map.

"Alright thanks! I'll see you next time, be safe Makino-chan." Sabo hugged her and went out first, carrying a crate of lime with him.

"Here take this." Makino gave Ichigo a crate of vodka to carry outside. "Be safe Ichigo, I hope you meet your brothers again." With that Makino pushed Ichigo out, back to the front of the bar. "Thank you guys for the help, this will take some time to mix, would you be able to wait?"

"I'm sorry we can't, something came up. Maybe next time!" Sabo said with a smile, heading out with Ichigo. The pair did not talk until they got inside the submarine.

"So we're recruiting people that Luffy beat up?" Asked Ichigo.

"Yup, they are people who would be some use to the revolutionary, so Dragon asked us to get them. If they are not convinced then we will have to beat them up. If they're no good, then we dont take them back." Said Sabo.

"We have four seats here...so a fishman, two former pirates, and a former marine?"

"That's right." Replied Sabo.

"Great." Ichigo fell asleep once more. What a day.

-2 weeks later.

"You're telling me, that you are from the revolutionary." Said a man wearing a prisoner's attire. He had a prosthetic axe arm, and jaw's made of steel.

"Yup that's us." Said Sabo with a smile. Ichigo believes that Sabo had no fear.

"And what do you want from me? You want to take me back to prison?" Said the man with the Axe hand.

"Nope, we want you on our side. You seem to have fallen in that middle where you were a Marine with an attitude of a pirate. So become a revolutionary Axe Hand Morgan."

"Yeah no thanks." Morgan began to walk away but Sabo grabbed his shoulder with his own hands.

"Do you want us to prove ourselves?" Asked Sabo.

"A little, you guys look puny and weak. I'll take you both on." Morgan prepared his axe hand.

"Alrighty, Ichigo, fight him." Sabo sat down, leaving the two to battle. Ichigo didn't mind, he needed some practice after sitting in that damn submarine for almost a month.

"I said both of you!" Morgan went to strike Sabo but Ichigo intercepted with his sword.

"Zangetsu and myself will be your opponent Axe Hand Morgan." Ichigo pushed the giant axe back forcing Morgan to take him seriously.

"Your death wish kid!" Morgan began to strike Ichigo with his axe but the swordsman stop all the attacks.

"This is too easy, Sabo do we really want this guy?" Asked Ichigo as he was now countering the attacks of Morgan without looking.

"Well it's more of a test run, his name came up and we decide if he can join us." Sabo began to read a book.

"Then I guess the test is over. Getsuga!" Ichigo jumped in the air and slashed his sword in the air, his sword produced a red and black spirit wave that crashed onto Morgan. The man screamed in defeat before passing out.

"Impressive, so he was a fail?" Sabo took out a notebook and crossed out Morgan's name.

"Yup a big no." Ichigo said as he sheathed his sword. "So then a pirate and two fishman?"

"Yes! Well onto the next prospect. Who knows maybe we'll meet other interesting people along the way."

* * *

_Previously..._

_"I am the son of the disease Pirate King, Namikaze D. Minato." Naruto held his head down, afraid that the identity of his father would cause Whitebeard to reject him._

_"The sin of your father is not your sin my boy, I knew that already! Gurara. Now you said you had something important to tell me?" Exclaimed Whitebeard._

_"Well...I accept Oyaji, I accept your commander seat."_

_"Good! You were already my son before you accepted! I officially welcome you to the Whitebeard Pirates! Commander of the 4th division."_

_"Another thing Oyaji."_

_"What's that Naruto?"_

_"I would like to chase Blackbeard, for what he did to Thatch."_

_"Son, revenge is not an advisable path to follow. I've already told your brothers, No."_

_"Oyaji, please, I need to do this."_

_"Well then Naruto, I guess I have no choice, you may go! Be safe!"_

_"Aye Oyaki, with the Bushin Bushin no Mi, I'm unbeatable!" With that, Naruto boarded a small, but sturdy ship, and began his journey to capture Teach, or Blackbeard as he was now known._

**Uzumaki D. Naruto**- Whitebeard Pirate's 4th Commander

-2 weeks after departing from the Whitebeard pirates.

"This is so boring!" Naruto has been traveling for nearly 2 weeks now and he hasn't had a lead on Blackbeard. He has been quiet, too quiet and Naruto did not like that. Ten years has passed and Naruto remained with his 'kill me' orange attire, the jacket is much more form fitting with the blue parts changed to black and the color extending from around the neck and shoulders, down the front and sleeves.

For the past two weeks, 'Clone Man' Uzumaki D. Naruto has been helping island after island, dealing with simple problems. It range from common thievery to farm work, but he was obligated to help, it was just his nature to do so. Amazing what help his clone ability was to his little projects, not only does he get the job faster, he regains any experience his clones produce. That was pretty cool.

Today was no different from any other day, Naruto has landed in some unknown island in the grandline, trying to get any form of lead from the locals. He was enjoying himself as he walk through the town, the crowd were bustling with excitement, something must be going on. Naruto entered one of the local bars and was surprise at how packed the town was.

"What can I get you stranger?" The bartender asked as Naruto sat down.

"Milk please." The bartender gave him an odd look but complied with his wishes. Naruto listened to some of the locals, who were intoxicated even though there was still daylight outside.

"I'm telling you, that guy was the ugliest looking bastard I have ever seen!" Said goon 1, he was surrounded by three other people.

"I don't believe you!" Said good 3, goon 2 and 4 agreed.

"You haven't seen him, he was weird too, talking about finding strong people. The hell was he suppose to find in this island, its just a merchant town." Said goon 1 as he drank another cup of alcohol.

"What was this guy's name anyway?" Said goon 2.

"I don't know, something about a beard...b...beard." Goon 1 tried to get the name out of his system but Naruto heard enough, he got up from the stool he was sitting in and walked toward the man. He grabbed him by the color and asked.

"Where is this guy?!" He let off a little haki, just to farther scare the guy.

"I..I..I don't know he was at the dock earlier..that's all I know please don't kill me." The people in the bar heard a hissing sound and Naruto looked down to see the guy he was holding just pissed himself. Naruto let the guy go and went to the dock.

'Marshall D. Teach, you better still be there.' Naruto broke out in a sprint, creating about 10 clones to spread out and look for Blackbeard, just in case he was in any other parts of the island.

One of his clones disappeared in the forest area after getting struck in the back. Naruto knew where Teach was now, and he rushed to the forest. As he arrived at the location in which his clone dispersed, Naruto was surprise that a bunch of pirate were there.

They all wore the same jolly roger, one of a skull with brown hair and three pointed brown beard. "Damnit! Wrong -beard!" The pirates stopped what they were doing and looked at Naruto, all of them were shocked that he was there. But they all seem to think the same thing as they began to unsheathe their weapons, and slowly crept their way to Naruto.

"What you say boy? You wanted my head!? HA! I'm the great and mighty BROWNbeard!" A giant man began to shove his subordinates out of the way. He was twice as tall as Naruto and wielded a giant sword.

"Um sorry, this is a misunderstanding see I was looking for the other -beard.." Naruto began but he was interrupted by a gun fired close to his head. He was able to dodge it but it seems like diplomacy will not work. "..alright you bearded bastards, I was trying to do this peacefully but now you got me mad." Naruto multiplied into 100 clones, enough to match the enemy pirates.

"Captain! That man is the 4th division captain of the Whitebeard Pirates! That man is Uzumaki D. Naruto!" Exclaimed one of the cronies. Brownbeard did not show fear, instead the men noticed that he was excited.

"A Whitebeard commander you say? Well then! It looks like I'm going to earn my way into the Whitebeard pirate's ranks!" Brownbeard began his assault by dispelling three clones at once. His men regained their confidence and battled with the other clones. "Where are you?! Come out you little rat!"

"I'm right here!" Naruto was on top of a tree, simply watching the battles from a distance. Brownbeard grew veins in his head.

"Why you little-" But he could not finish his sentence as a group of Naruto clones dog piled him, leaving him buried.

"Ah shit, he's not done yet..." Naruto sensed the anger of the giant man, and he was right, Brownbeard tossed all the clones that dog piled him to the air, dispelling about twenty of them. Brownbeard did not talk, this time he simply rushed at the tree Naruto was in and slammed on it. This cause the tree to shake and Naruto to change tactics.

"Well shit I didn't want to do this but I need to go soon. Sorry beard guy." Naruto's hands began to form a blue orb that continued to spin rapidly. "Taste my blue orb of destruction!" Naruto slammed his hands at the stomach of Brownbeard.

"I was beaten by a dumb move!" Brownbeard fell from the damage he took and all his men surrendered.

"How...you have two abilities!" Said one of the Brownbeard pirate.

"Shs, it's our little secret." Naruto smiled at the pirates and headed back to the dock, disappointed that he got the wrong beard. 'Damn it, now I showed them my secret. How will I ever explain it to Oyaji that I showed my Kaze Kaze no Mi ability.'

Naruto only intended to eat one devil fruit. He was quiet terrified on eating another after finding out that it could kill the user. But one day, Naruto was really hungry and the only food available was a strange white pineapple. Naruto thought that was strange yet he ate it. It tasted like carboard with no flavor at all. That was when he figured out it was a devil fruit and it was too late to spit it out as his hunger forced him to swallow it. He slammed his head on the table, thinking he was about to die. Thatch was the first to arive after hearing the slamming sound. Naruto told him what happened and Thatch was surprise that he ate two fruits and was still alive, death should have been instantaneous. Thatch concluded that it was because of his Bushin Bushin no Mi, it was the only logical explanation on his ability to eat more that one fruit.

After that little incident, Naruto surprised the others by battling with Vista. He did his regular routine of using clones but later revealed his new techniaue. Everyone was impressed and congratulated him. Though in the shadow of the Moby Dick, a figure cursed himself after his plan did not work.

-2 weeks later

"You guy's won't escape!" Screamed multiple men with weapons.

"Gsh, you guys don't know when to quit." Said Naruto

"Ah it's over there!" Screamed the guy with the straw hat. "Oi! I'm over here! Guys!"

"Oi Luffy go on..." But Luffy already jumped down from the stone stairwell. "...ohh he's not even listening." Naruto made quick work of the people that were trying to catch his brother. "You Barque Works are pitiful." After beating up the last agent, Naruto jump on his little ship and joined his brother, to meet his crew.

* * *

_Previously..._

_Luffy did not know how to top that, his brother was too strong and he was already sailing the Grandline. 'Damn it Naruto, showing off like usual, you'll see.'_

_"Have a safe trip Luffy." One of the villagers said to Luffy. He put on his signature straw hat and boarded his small raft._

_"Yeah, I'm going to be the next pirate king after all!" Luffy then began his journey, to gather a strong crew and sail the Grandline._

**Monkey D. Luffy**-Most Wanted Man in the East Blue

-1 month after he left Foosha Village

"Hey now..." Usopp said as he looked at the Luffy crashing into Sanji and Chopper.

"Not Again." Said Zoro with a palm on his face. Luffy began to laugh.

"Sorry about that. Sanji, Chopper." He got up but was stopped by Sanji shaking him violently.

"Bastard...don't you know your own strength. I ought to throw you overboard."

"He's right, you know how much trouble you've caused us? Act a little more like a captain." Said Nami

"Sorry!" Luffy said but remembered something. "Oh Naruto! Naruto?"

"You're brother was with you?" Asked Zoro.

"You sure we should just leave him?" Asked Usopp.

"Well, he'll be fine! Naruto is strong.." Said Luffy.

"Is he really strong?" Asked Chopper

"Yeah! Even back then before he ate the Bushin Bushin fruit, I couldn't beat him once." Said Luffy in a proud manner.

"Well the brother of the monster is an even bigger monster!" Said Usopp.

"But I can beat him now! HAHA!" Luffy laughed.

"That's groundless claims." Said Zoro.

"And Just..." The crew was in shock at the new arrival. "..who can you beat." Luffy fell on the deck of the ship and smiled at the arrival of his brother.

"Oh, Naruto! These are my nakamas I was talking about."

"Oh why hello everyone!" The crew was surprise at how polite Naruto was and couldn't believe that they were related. But about six giant ships emerge from behind a mountain, surprising Vivi.

"Those are the Baroque Works Billions!" Exclaimed Vivi.

"Alright, it was nice meeting you all. Hey everyone, take care of my little brother alright? I'll take care of these Brownie Works." Naruto smiled at Luffy's crew and jumped back to his small ship. Then he met the six giant ships heads on.

"Should we help him?" Asked Usopp.

"Nope, let's see what Whitebeard pirate's fourth commander can do." said Zoro.

Luffy had a big smile as he watched his brother decimate the six battle ships easily. Using clones to take over the ship and smash them together. What was left was the debris of the ships. Naruto waved at Luffy's crew and was on his way.

"You're brother is cool." Said Usopp and Chopper at the same time.

"Yup! that's my brother Naruto for you! Now let's beat up some Ballie works people!" Said Luffy with a smile.

"It's Baroque Works!" Exclaimed everyone else.

* * *

**Uh surprise?**

**I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Review Please?**

A little timeline for you all for this chapter

1. Luffy sets sail. 10 years

2. Ichigo returns from the trip with Dragon. 10 years 1 week

3. Naruto accepts 4th commander seat, chase after Blackbeard. 10 years 1 week 1 hour

4. Ichigo receives a mission. 10 years 2 weeks

5. Ichigo goes on a mission with Sabo. 10 years 2 weeks 2 hours

6. Naruto meets Brownbeard. 10 years 3 weeks

7. Ichigo goes back to Dawn Island. 10 years 3 weeks

8. Luffy introduces Naruto to his crew. 10 years 5 weeks

9. Naruto meets Luffy's crew. 10 years 5 weeks

10. Ichigo and Sabo goes on their recruiting mission. 10 years 5 weeks

Ichigo 26

Naruto 27

Luffy 18


End file.
